godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
McReary crime family
The McReary crime family are an Irish criminal organization that currently operate in Queens and Hell's Kitchen, New York City, who are made up of 100 members, in the build of an Italian Mafia crime family, as opposed to the Westies, a similar organization that instead remain just a gang, not a family. History , the boss of the Irish Mob in New York City]] , Underboss of the Irish Mob in Queens.]]The McReary crime family was founded in 1990 by Derrick McReary, who was an Irish-American hoodlum from Jackson Heights, Queens. He hired Irish mobsters from Hell's Kitchen, and Underboss Packie McReary claimed that it had been called that because of the McRearys. They were some of the most powerful syndicates in all of New York, but in the 2000s, they declined, and were reduced to being contract killers for the Italian Mafia, or bank robbers. Most of the gang was consisted of hired guns, because the members spent all of their money on women and alcohol, and many of their enforcers were killed because of the encroachment of the Ancelotti crime family and the Bratva. In the 1990s, Derrick fled to Ireland because of his drug addiction, and his younger brother Gerald McReary took charge of the family and led it through the hard times that the family was facing, and in 2000, their father committed suicide, following years of molesting his children. The family went to war with the Italian Mafia and Russian Mafia in 2008, with the McRearys stealing a drug shipment from the Ancelottis on Roosevelt Island, and they also blew up a Russian Mob warehouse in New Jersey, where they had some connections. The family also committed the Bank of Liberty robbery, stealing $1,000,000 from the bank after a heist that cost them Michael Keane, a made member, to a gun club member who attempted to heroically fend off the robbers with his pistol, who was in turn killed. After that, the McRearys attempted to get Tony Prince's diamonds by kidnapping Gracie Ancelotti, daughter of Giovanni Ancelotti, which led to an exchange between the two; the Ancelottis brought the diamonds, the Irish brought her. However, the deal went wrong as the Bulgarin crime family stormed the scene and stole the diamonds. The family was saved and weakened at the same time when Derrick was killed by Nikolai Bellic on the orders of Francis McReary, because he was an NYPD rat who threatened to expose McReary's corruption. His death prevented the McRearys from being surveilled by the police, but Packie and Gerald felt grief about it, and at his funeral in Chelsea, the procession was ambushed by Albanian gunmen sent by the Ancelottis. Soon after, Gerald was thrown in prison, and with Derrick dead, Packie was the last leader. Between 2008 and 2013 he moved to Los Angeles, where he began an independent criminal career. The Irish Mob, now weak, was taken over by Gordon Sargent, the last surviving member in New York City. Members Don: Gerald McReary Consigliere: Derrick McReary Underboss: '''Packie McReary '''Capos: Aiden O'Malley, and Bucky Sligo Soldiers: Michael Keane, Henry McKenna, and Gordon Sargent Category:Irish crime families Category:Families